my_portfoliofandomcom-20200214-history
Activity. Developing a Generalization: 'Living in society'
In this activity I started to develop the first draft about my PYP planner in which I established the topic, central idea, macro-micro concepts, age of group and generalizations that refer to that topic. The principal aim of choosing this topic is the necessity of developing values such as respect, acceptance and cooperation in children to make them to grow up as good citizens of their society. The following information show this first part of my planner: * Central idea/statement of inquiry: Respect differences between people is essential to live in society. * Group age: 8-9 years old (Primary 3) * Areas: social studies and Education personal, social and physical. * Macro/key concepts: Similitudes/differences, culture/individuals, civic ideology, interactions. * Micro/related concepts: diversity, multicultural, community, respect. * Generalizations: - The existence of different cultures and knowing about their similitudes and differences through an open-minded vision allows people to live in peace. - The good relationships/interactions between individual of the same or different culture are necessary to develop a multicultural community based on respect. - Civic rules are basic to get the sense of community. - There are values such as love, respect, admiration and acceptance that are basic to live in society. * Explanation: I have chosen this topic because I consider that children have to know about different cultures since an early age (this is why I chose primary 1 even if it is a complex topic) and it is essential to accept differences as something common and develop some values to grow as respectful citizens that want to live in a globalized world. On the other hand, the reason why I consider the macro and micro concepts that I said before adress to the generalization that I established is because these concepts are the basic points that allow students to know about how people are and how the world works. Also, even if the basic area of these concepts is social studies, they can be applied to other areas such as science ( to know about physcal characteristics and human behaviour), geography (to know about different countries), arts (to know about traditions and art representations in different cultures), language (to know about different languages) and maths (to know about the existence of rules and data about different countries) Consequently, these generalizations can result in other inquiries and ideas to work with other areas or related topics. Focusing on the specific knowledge that I would work on with each generalization, it would be based on basic knowledge about cultures since it is addressed to very young children. For example, about the first generalization, I would focus on the similitudes and differences related to appearance between people of different cultures and also personality characteristics, to make children aware that, although having differences, what make people unique is their own personality, no matter what their country or culture is. Moreover, about the second one, I would focus on characteristics about different cultures and countries such as customes, and with the third and also the last generalization, I would work on basic rules and values to live in society. In that way, we allow students to be aware of the necessity to destroy barriers between people.